Previously, we found that chromatin remodeling was required for Th2 cytokine gene expression. We found that transcription factors recruited BRG1 to specific sites in Th2 cells. BRG1 was required before and after Th2 differentiation. Progress: We identified the BAF version of the SWI-SNF complex as a regulator of Th2 gene expression. We found BRG1 binding sites in stimulated Th2 cells were different than in resting Th2 cells or stimulated Th1 cells. We found preliminary evidence for the involvement of SWI/SNF in other Th fates. Future: Remodeling and other cytokine loci. Remodeling and other T cell fates.